


While your lips are still red

by GlacierInVain



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:39:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlacierInVain/pseuds/GlacierInVain
Summary: 茂丘西奥对体液过敏。





	While your lips are still red

Summary：茂丘西奥对体液过敏。  
01  
“说吧，是不是你趁我睡着偷亲我了？”  
“……我没有，是罗密欧淌了你一脸口水。”  
班伏里奥把凑到眼前的脑袋拨开——那张脸上还带着未褪的红痕，漫过眼角和脸颊，一路延伸到领口里去。他们都穿着昨夜的衣服，衬衫横七竖八地敞着，扣子却不知道去了哪儿。他费力地从罗密欧的双腿中间扯出自己的外套，随手披在肩上。  
“我睡觉从来不流口水。”  
罗密欧也醒了。他双眼无神地呻吟了一声，“老天啊，我们昨天到底喝了多少……”  
“也就是让老板娘想当场和你结婚那么多吧。”  
茂丘西奥滚到他的腿上，烦躁地拍着脸——看着还挺有趣的，好像他正在抽自己耳光。他庆幸茂丘西奥这次没有直接晕过去，否则他又要顶着蒙太古夫人的怒吼去找神父过来——整个维罗纳几乎无人不知，他们的小王子打小就生着一种怪病，如果任何人的体液沾上他的皮肤，比方说，眼泪、唾液、血，或者什么不可言说的东西——轻则让那张漂亮的小脸上冒出鲜红的斑点，重则能让活蹦乱跳的年轻人躺上一个星期。  
……第一次看到时班伏里奥吓坏了。那时候他们还都是孩子，罗密欧把一个湿乎乎的亲吻印在了他的脸颊上。后来他们学会了格外注意，渐渐习以为常。反正茂丘西奥有得是不大不小的毛病，时常把他们气得跳脚，这种小问题反倒不算什么。最近这两年，如果茂丘西奥又脸色苍白摇摇晃晃，顶着一身乱七八糟的疹子出来吓人，大部分时候他只有一个反应——茂丘西奥又去找提伯尔特了。  
很显然，这一次不是。他把茂丘西奥的手扯开，以防他抓烂自己的脸。清晨的阳光已经漫过了窗棂，班伏里奥站起身，捂着脑袋叹了口气。  
“走吧，我们去找劳伦斯神父。”  
茂丘西奥一路上都在絮叨，言之凿凿地说他们当中一定有谁偷偷吻了他。  
“我都感觉到了！如果不是那时候太困睁不开眼，我一定要抓住那张脸亲回去——哎，有什么可害羞的，难道我还不够爱你们？”  
他甚至懒得讲话。罗密欧晃晃悠悠地走在他旁边，一脸梦游的表情。自从舞会之后他就是这副模样，班伏里奥没什么意见——就算在罗密欧过于丰富的情史当中，三天也实在是太短了，一个星期还比较正常。反正他最后总会清醒过来，把两颗心伤得粉碎。不知满足的年轻人还能追求何物？过分的狂热还能有什么结果？  
好吧，班伏里奥知道自己听起来像个神父。但他此刻心烦意乱，实在顾不上去享受什么青春的光景。劳伦斯几乎是闭着眼睛调好了一剂药水，把浸透了药草汁液的帕子拍在茂丘西奥的脸上。  
“你到底是怎么活到今天的，”他摇晃着茂丘西奥的肩膀，神情介乎恼火和喜爱之间，“你这个小魔鬼，是不是从来不知道什么叫做谨慎小心？”  
“这次真的不是我。”  
茂丘西奥高举双手，臂弯内侧的暗红色正逐渐褪去。“好神父，你根本不知道昨天晚上发生了什么——”  
“得了，我不想知道你那些故事。”劳伦斯对另外两个宿醉未醒的年轻人敲了敲手杖，“看在上帝的份上，班伏里奥，好好照看你的朋友！还有你，罗密欧……”  
他停住了。茂丘西奥转过头去，刚好看见他们交换了一个奇怪的眼神。罗密欧笑成一个好看的傻子，而神父——他在忧虑当中硬挤出微笑，好像罗密欧是什么命不久矣的病人。  
“昨晚我好像听见有人说他已经结婚了。”茂丘西奥忽然想起来，从嗡嗡作响的脑子里揪出这么一句，“罗密欧，是哪家的姑娘这么勇敢，竟然愿意跟你绑在一起？”  
班伏里奥沉默着。有那么一会儿，茂丘西奥以为是自己记错了，那句话其实只属于怪异的梦。但罗密欧轻声说出了那个名字，他的语调如此轻柔，像是在回味一个亲吻。  
   
02  
“你又去跟那个卡普莱特鬼混了？”  
艾斯卡勒斯皱着眉毛，从一堆文书里抬起头来，“茂丘西奥，我好不容易把你养到这么大，不是叫你一次一次去找死的。”  
茂丘西奥自以为隐蔽地翻了个白眼。  
“亲爱的舅舅，”他拿出最甜腻乖巧的声音叫了一句，故意甩着衣摆好叫艾斯卡勒斯闻到那股隔夜的酒气，“半个维罗纳的人都能看见，您的外甥昨晚在酒馆里大出风头，差点儿就把老板娘娶回来了。”  
亲王叹了口气，可年轻人已经一阵风似的冲过来，隔着桌子抱住了他。茂丘西奥是个很黏人的孩子，他对肢体接触的渴望远超常人，总是抓住一切机会搂搂抱抱。艾斯卡勒斯暗自反省，可能是因为茂丘西奥小的时候，几乎没人好好抱过他。一部分是因为恐惧：茂丘西奥刚被送来的时候，他忍不住亲了亲那张小脸，当天晚上婴儿就发起高烧，差点死了。  
从那以后他习惯于跟外甥保持一定的距离。特意请来的奶妈做着女仆的活儿，因为茂丘西奥连人的奶水都吃不了。他不得不在花园里养了只母羊，每天让仆人去挤新鲜的奶。艾斯卡勒斯只肯偶尔抱一抱他，亲吻他的头发，确保嘴唇不会碰触到孩子的任何一寸皮肤。显然，在这么多年过去之后，另一部分原因只能被称为习惯。抱在臂弯里的婴儿已经长成了没比他矮上多少的青年，过于亲近的接触反而让他浑身别扭。  
他被合拢在背后的手臂微微拽离了椅子。茂丘西奥深深地呼吸着，仿佛要从他身上汲取一些镇静的力量。艾斯卡勒斯下意识在外甥的脊背上拍抚两下，忽然想起一件不得不说的事情。  
“昨天晚上……你的小羊死了。”  
茂丘西奥终于放开了手。他似乎愣了一下，很快露出一个笑容。  
“我记得她有十六岁了……舅舅，你把她埋哪儿去了？可别告诉我她都进了你的肚子。”  
“还是原来那个地方。”他摇了摇头，“天气太热，你应该早些回来的。”  
“那我就要错过一个大新闻了。”  
茂丘西奥来回打量着舅舅的脸，他小时候遇到生字也总是这种神情。艾斯卡勒斯不明所以，但他很快就给出了答案。  
“你知道罗密欧的事情了吗？”  
否认没有意义。他点了点头。维罗纳的一切都在他的掌控当中——至少现在如此。年轻人的爱情并不算什么，他也爱过一个人……不止一个。直到今日艾斯卡勒斯也会在床榻间向旁人吐露爱语，它们不比一次呼吸来得困难。消弭仇恨或许等于坐视两家联合，但无论怎样，这种事情不会被两个孩子的秘密婚约影响。劳伦斯仰视上帝太久，他已经遗忘了人间的复杂景况。  
“你在担心他？”  
“我担心的事可多着呢。”  
他宽容地笑了笑，可茂丘西奥一直没再说话。直到他走进花园开始每晚的例行散步，才看见外甥的窗子仍旧亮着。茂丘西奥撑在窗沿上远远地看他，脸上的表情无法分辨。他们彼此凝视了一阵，始终没有交谈。夜色越发深重，那个剪影只是凝固一般地站着，等到他走过一圈回来，烛火就已经熄了。  
他踩过一些翻起的新土。它们星星点点散落在草坪周围，颜色如同艾斯卡勒斯家的黑发。茂丘西奥直到五岁都不肯在黑暗中睡觉，仆人半夜进去照看，却发现孩子莫名其妙地不见了。整个宅邸都被惊动，他亲自带人找了许久，才在小羊的肚皮旁边看见一个卷毛脑袋。孩子短短的手指陷在洁白的绒毛中央，他看起来天真又宁静，在睡梦中轻轻地蠕动着嘴唇。  
艾斯卡勒斯小心翼翼地把外甥抱了回去，他的掌心湿润，脊背上沁出一层薄汗。类似的事情断断续续发生过几次，直到茂丘西奥长大到需要门禁的存在，又在第一天就无视了它。  
   
03  
“我想让你看看什么叫死亡。”  
茂丘西奥把衣服甩到了地上。提伯尔特站在他身后，用眼神切割那段柔软的腰肢。这个人十五岁时就学会了爬上他的床，悄无声息，连院子里养的狗都没有一声吠叫。他总在清晨时分惨不忍睹地离开，血迹一样的红斑覆过眼眶和脸颊，像个蹩脚的小丑。提伯尔特不知道他想从自己这里得到什么，他们都假装很清楚，实际上只是两个茫然的人无处可去。  
“拜托你不要死在我床上。”  
于是他这么回答，温热的身躯迎面而来，绞缠着他倒向床榻。他毫不留情地含住茂丘西奥的乳头，一片红晕飞快地扩散开来，倒像是被人扇了一巴掌。  
“我迟早会的，提伯尔特，迟早。”  
茂丘西奥的呼吸逐渐灼热起来。他的身体内部也滚烫而紧绷，让提伯尔特想要更深地进入。他把逐渐浮现的斑疹想象成血迹，好像每一次进入都在捅开暴露的内脏。茂丘西奥吞下他的模样像在生产，痛苦又欢欣，小腹微微颤抖。他的手就按在提伯尔特的胸口，无意识地反复揉捏。提伯尔特钳住茂丘西奥的手腕，他反倒整个人贴了上来。  
自从知道茂丘西奥的“小毛病”之后，提伯尔特会故意舔他一口作为报复。这事儿很快变得无趣，毕竟他有那么多机会让茂丘西奥全身上下都冒出有毒的斑点。骑在他身上的人呼吸急促，一边咳嗽一边吐出断续的大笑。他听得起了杀心，索性仰起脸来咬住那双嘴唇。  
“我觉得这样没什么意思。”  
提伯尔特含糊地说，他的确索然无味，快感跟他隔了一层雾。那些水汽弥漫在茂丘西奥的眼睛里，像一场欲落不落的雨。他们都觉得自己异于旁人，最大的渴望莫过于此。可维罗纳的月光告诉他们一切都是幻想，她银色的面容冷漠以对，她的脚下并没有什么新鲜事。  
“小猫，这事儿你说了可不算。”  
翻过墙头的时候他一脚踩空，坐在地上揉了半天脚踝。一瞬间心脏悬空的感觉很熟悉，他曾经不慎从楼梯上跌落，足足过了半个下午才被人发现。有时候你心安理得，以为底下是平地，但台阶还在；有时候你做足准备迈出一脚，骨头却在地面上挫得生疼。谁都不知道下一步是什么情况，但它们早就在那儿。十岁那年阳光透过高窗缓慢挪移，他躺在地上百无聊赖地盯着——一个，两个，明亮的小格子舔上他的手，它们从不后退，不能倒流。  
“操。”  
茂丘西奥坐在高草当中咒骂。蜜蜂绕着他转了两圈，急匆匆地撞进一朵花心。  
天色微亮时他去撬班伏里奥的房门。有趣的是，他本可以直接去神父那里，或者干脆躺在大街上等舅舅的侍卫来找人——他的确这么干过。茂丘西奥现在不记得那些事情，他只想要一个足够接近的人，不会教导他，唠叨他，或者对他敬而远之。班伏里奥是个非常体贴的朋友，如果罗密欧想要一个人待着，他就会远远走开。  
茂丘西奥也想一个人待着，可他还是跌进了那扇门。班伏里奥缓慢地翻了个身，手脚伸展，踹上了他的肚子。  
“你不要去找罗密欧吵架。”  
班伏里奥一清醒过来就扯住了他。  
“当然，我也很生气，看看他干的是什么事儿！……但是既然已经这样了，茂丘西奥，我们不如好好想想……”  
“想什么，怎么帮他办葬礼吗？”  
班伏里奥从没见过他这个模样。茂丘西奥一屁股坐在地板上，把脑袋埋进友人的手臂，泄愤似地叼着他的衣服。“他不该这么做，班伏里奥，他不该这么做。说真的，我宁可他喜欢男人——至少不会有什么生命危险！”  
“那危险的就是我们了。”  
他故意调笑了一句，茂丘西奥却没像往常那样回应他。班伏里奥注意到他的眼角又是一片艳红，就放弃去触碰那个心知肚明的答案。  
 

04  
最后罗密欧还是没能参加茂丘西奥的葬礼。艾斯卡勒斯明显不想看见他，对班伏里奥也不过是勉强容忍。送走罗密欧之后，班伏里奥抱着他的外套独自从城门口走回来，过长的衣摆轻柔地蹭着他的小腿。  
他们都不知道能说些什么。最后一个拥抱过于匆促，好在两人都还心存希望。他们不习惯对彼此保守秘密，如果有人故意吞吞吐吐，另外两个就会百般引诱，把这当做一个心照不宣的游戏。可有些事情班伏里奥从没对罗密欧讲过，当然，现在也没有什么必要了。  
比方说，他试过了，但他当然拦不住茂丘西奥去找罗密欧吵架。茂丘西奥如果打定主意要做什么事情，上帝也别想叫他让步。他们对罗密欧重复那些自己都不甚在意的词句，却不肯坦白说出反对的理由——好像害怕一但讲出来，什么都会成真似的。陈词滥调当然谁也说服不了，争吵无疾而终，一切都发生得太快。  
茂丘西奥静静地躺在那儿。他换了一身新的衣服，可班伏里奥的外套下摆还沾着他的血。  
“我不在乎丢掉性命。”他曾经这么说过，紧接着又笑嘻嘻地扒住班伏里奥的肩膀，“当然了，你们最好还是活久一点儿。”  
对于茂丘西奥到底面临着什么样的挑战，他无从揣测。总有那么一些人生来就与众不同，他们的故事曲折离奇，妙趣横生。他愿意出现在故事里，因为茂丘西奥不由分说地扯上了他。如果没有这个人呢？他想着。现在已经没有这个人了。茂丘西奥的扣子被系到了最顶上，他悄悄地伸手解开——他不喜欢这样，每个人都应该知道。  
亲王站得远远地看他。他使劲眨了眨眼睛，神父正与送行的宾客交谈，人们穿着黑色的衣衫，如同缓慢踱步的鸦群。葬礼并不是什么新鲜事，每个人或迟或早都会参加。失去一个人到底代表着什么？他低头看着茂丘西奥的脸，知道这副躯体很快会变成腐烂的泥土。  
班伏里奥记起舞会过后的晚上。他们都醉得不轻，不知道为什么忽然大笑，也不知道为什么就忽然悲伤。没有刮风，也没有下雨，只有明亮的月光照着他们的脸，淌过沾了泥水的鞋尖。他们一路胡言乱语滔滔不绝，尾音拐个弯儿就忽然唱起歌来。一直到茂丘西奥熟门熟路地扑上大床——他们都很熟悉罗密欧的房间，清晨时女仆送来的鲜花仍在开放，散出一些甜蜜的香气。

他的朋友们很快就睡着了，甚至连鞋子都没脱。茂丘西奥半张脸都埋在罗密欧的颈窝里，丝毫不管是否会沾上他的汗水。班伏里奥叹了口气，轻轻地拨开那个脑袋。熟睡的人又顺势缠上来，把他当成了一只大枕头。茂丘西奥在他胸口磨蹭了两下，就嘟起嘴，脸颊鼓出一个可笑的弧度。  
“茂丘西奥。”  
他喊了一声，眼皮沉沉地向下坠。睡着之前他尝到了茂丘西奥的嘴唇，班伏里奥不知道让他眩晕的是酒精还是亲吻，甚至来不及去想接下来会发生什么。  
管他呢，反正你也不在乎。班伏里奥一头栽到床上，栽进无梦的睡眠。  
——那是他生命里最后一个美好的晚上，和之前的日日夜夜并无差别。要过上很久，班伏里奥才能意识到这一点。这时候他只是觉得很难过，甚至让一滴眼泪落在了茂丘西奥的脸上。、  
……不，这不行。班伏里奥惊慌失措地拿衣袖去擦，但他苍白的皮肤上没有任何痕迹。


End file.
